conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett City National Mall
Everett City National Mall also called the EVC Galleria is a large shopping center mall located in Everett City, New York. The mall is approximately 2/3 of a mile long, 1/4 mile wide on average and contains several floors, both above and below ground. The exterior contains store fronts to large stores such as Target and Sears while the interior contains hundreds of smaller stores. The mall also contains two theaters, two food courts and an indoor amusement center containing a small steel rollercoaster, ferris wheel and carousel. The mall is bordered by Everett City International Airport to the west and International Avenue to the east, located in the Sparrowbush section of the city. Transportation & Parking The mall has a single large bus stop along Galleria Avenue, which runs through the center of the mall, dividing the main floor in half. A road encircles the mall once along the mall itself, followed by parking lots, followed by a second road encircling the entire mall property. Parking surrounds the mall completely while addition parking can be found in underground garages below sub levels A and B. The top level of the mall, the third floor, contains a monorail station, for the Everett City monorail system with preceding stops at Everett City International Airport and the following stop at Finance Central Station. Finally, the Everett City subway system makes a stop at the mall on sub-level B on the C Line. Stores Exterior stores are stores with main entrances on the exterior of the mall as well as secondary entrances inside the mall. Interior stores are stores found throughout the inside of the mall and are generally smaller in size than exterior stores. There are two food courts in the mall, one on sub-level A and one on the second floor. Exterior *Target *Sears *JCPenney *Wal*Mart *IMAX Theater *Macy's *Best Buy *Red Lobster Interior Sub Level B *Coach *Forever 21 *Peircing Pagoda *Nikestore *Pro Image *Team Choice *J. Crew *DEB *Delia's *Charlotte Rousse *Bebe *The Limited *Lane Bryant *Victoria's Secret *Puma *Bloomingdale's Fine Jewelry *Ultra Diamonds *Pearle Vision *Glamour Shots *Ecko Unlimited *Men's Warehouse *Cinnabon *Harley Davidson *Sketchers *New York & Company Sub Level A *PCX *Against All Odds *Hollister Co. *Levi's *Lids *Pac Sun *Zumiez *The LEGO Store *Only 99 Cents Store *Pet Fashion *Petco *Gymboree *The Children's Place *The Cheesecake Factory *Starbucks *Wetzel's Pretzels *Wet Seal *Claire's Boutiques *Yankee Candle *Sanrio *AMC Theaters *KB Toys *Modell's *The Hobby Shop *EZ Cosmetic *Sephora *Vitamin World *Perfumania *Federal Bank of Everett *Lindt Chocolate *Select Comfort *Finish Line Main Floor *MasterCuts *Customer Service *Security Office (EVPD Galleria Police) *Precision Time *The Icing *Kay Jewelers *Pandora *Zales *Bath & Body Works *GNC *The Disney Store *Toys R Us *Aeropostale *Armani Exchange *Banana Republic *Hot Topic *Abercrombie & Fitch *American Eagle *Express *Romeo Nails Spa *Lady Footlocker *Kids Footlocker *Footlocker *Payless Shoe Source *Journey's *Journey's Kids *Gap *Baby Gap *Gap Kids *Apple Store *Sony Style *Ed Hardy Second Floor *Barnes & Noble *Pottery Barn *Spencer's *Bed Bath & Beyond *Burlington Coat Factory *DSW Shoe Warehouse *H&M *Old Navy *Sports Authority *Staples *AT&T *Verizon *Gamestop *F.Y.E. *Radio Shack *Sprint PCS *T-Mobile *Aerosoles *Aldo *Champs *Finish Line *Build-A-Bear Workshop *Family Dollar *Sunglass Hut *Chase Bank *Nail Pro *Lenscrafters *International Miniature Golf *Vans Third Floor *American Apparell *Eddie Bauer *Marshalls *AJ Wright *Dollar Tree *As Seen On TV *Borders *Dick's Sporting Goods *Bally Total Fitness *Gift Emporium *Party City *Nextel *Perfect 10 *CVS *Unisex Hair Palace *Hannoush Jewelers *Cyber Station Arcades & Laser Tag *Bare Essentials *American Girl *Glitz *Nordstrom *Guess *Famous Footwear *Frederick's of Hollywood Food Court Court Sub-Level A *Taco Bell *Nathan's Hot Dogs *Subway *Sbarro *Burger King *New China *Tokyo Buffet *Friendly's *Applebee's *Johnny Rockets *I LOVE New York Pizzeria *Oyishi Japan Court Floor Two *Quiznos Subs *McDonalds *Wendy's *Dragon Chinese *Dunkin Donuts *Ruby Tuesday *The Ground Round *Baskin Robin *Cajun Cafe Grill *Starbucks *Dairy Queen *Arby's *Chili's Bar & Grill *TGI Friday's *Dave & Buster's Services The mall is patrolled by a division of the Everett City Police Department, called Galleria Police. Unlike mall security guards, the Galleria Police are armed with sidearm firearms and various police non-lethal tools such as tasers and batons. The security office stores submachine gun weapons. Patrols patrol the parking lots and garages in EVPD police cars. Inside the mall they may travel by foot or by electric golf cart. Maintenance cleans, repairs and keeps the mall in proper functioning order including workers to repair the amusement rides on the second floor. The mall contains three restrooms on each floor, one for men, one for women and one neutral/family room. Category:Everett City Category:Buildings